the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can RP as your Rogue cat. Please sign with the four ~'s. In Twoleg-Place... Orpheus padded into the alley. Icewish ♥ 00:55, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Apollo yawned and stretched. Perseus lept into the clearing, his fur shining. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:40, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Hello?" shouted Orpheus. All of his friends had gone missing suddenly. Icewish ♥ Dusk lept over a trash can as he lunged at a rat killling it 17:30, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus spotted Dusk. "Hey, have you seen a silver she-cat around here?" he asked. Icewish ♥ 17:32, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Dusk turned and growled to him in a raspy tone "No...." 17:34, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Have you seen anyone else around here at all?" asked Orpheus. Icewish ♥ 17:39, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Look kid, Ive only seen one person around and that was a brown she-cat" 17:41, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "O.K, thanks," said Orpheus as he started to walk away. Icewish ♥ 17:47, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Robin padded out of an alley and ran into Orpheus on accident. 17:52, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Are you alright?" Orpheus asked Robin. Icewish ♥ 17:54, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Oh..uh yeah sorry" She said as she stood up 17:56, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Um, yeah, by any chance have you seen a silver she-cat lately?" he asked. Icewish ♥ 18:16, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Uh yeah I saw her earlier today" Robin replied in a disappionted tone 18:23, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Where?" he asked. Icewish ♥ 18:32, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "On the the roof of the green twoleg nest". 18:43, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Can you show me?" said Orpheus. "I've never really seen a green house anywhere around here, all of them are gray..." Icewish ♥ 18:50, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Robin only pointed to a green twoleg house down the street. 18:53, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Thank you," said Orpheus. He walked towards the house. Icewish ♥ 18:54, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Robin hesitated to say "Whats your name again? I'm Robin" 21:55, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, I'm Orpheus," he replied. "Nice to meet you." Icewish ♥ 21:56, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Nice to meet you too" she said as she padded off 21:58, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus checked the green house. No one was there. Orpheus then heard a growl coming from under the house.... Icewish ♥ 21:59, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Boulder sat on the roof of the house over, watching Orpheus. 22:04, February 10, 2013 (UTC) A kit crawled out from under the house. Icewish ♥ 22:06, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Boulder chuckled to himself. 22:08, February 10, 2013 (UTC) The kit turned to face Boulder, though the kit's eyes were closed. Icewish ♥ 22:13, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Boulder got up and padded off the roof. Robin screamed as two dogs chased her 22:15, February 10, 2013 (UTC) The kit looked at Orpheus for a second, his eyes still close, then padded after Boulder. -- Orpheus saw Robin and the two dogs. Orpheus turned to face the dogs then shouted "Sit!" The two dogs sat down quickly and looked at Orpheus with a sad look on their faces. Icewish ♥ 22:19, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Robin looked at Orpheus suprised as she mewed "How the?" ---Boulder turned and saw Keres 22:28, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Now go away!" he told the dogs. They whimpered and left. "A friend of mine taught me," said Orpheus to Robin. -- Keres looked like he was staring at Boulder, but his eyes were still closed. Icewish ♥ 22:31, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Perseus yawned and shook his fur. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:39, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Oh dear lord!" Boulder snarled as he pushed the kit aside and walked the other way running--Robin giggled as she flicked her tail around sticking her tounge out at the dogs 22:43, February 10, 2013 (UTC) The kit sppeared infront of Boulder. (XD) --- Orpheus smiled happily. Icewish ♥ 22:47, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Boulder stepped back suprised murmuring "You are one messed up kit" ---Robin sat down next to Orpheus.----Moros padded through an alley setting the nest on fire 22:58, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "If you want me to leave you alon you have to help me," said Keres to Boulder. --- Orpheus scooted away from Robin a little. Icewish ♥ 23:00, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Artemis swiftly padded into the alley, a bird in her jaws. ----- Perseus licked his paw. "Morning, Artemis." he meowed. "Good Morning, Perseus." Artemis dipped her head. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:01, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Robin looked away and stood up murmuring "Thank you" as she padded off---Boulder growled "Alright what!?" 23:32, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus padded away and said "You are welcome." --- Keres smiled and said "You have to kill Orpheus for me." Icewish ♥ 23:35, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "Wait that black tom cat?" Boulder asked his eyes wide. Robin muttered to herself "Ive gone and scared him off!" Robin sat down and sighed 23:38, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Keres nodded. -- Orphesu padded around twoleg place. Icewish ♥ 23:40, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Boulder looked away as he murmured "No...Robin likes him I could never do that to her, cause I love her but..."----Robin got up and screeched as she saw the twoleg's nest was on Fire. 23:44, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Keres just styed silent --- Orpheus heard Robin scream and ran over. Icewish ♥ 23:50, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Robin escaped from the back fleeing from the fire and Orpheus. The creator of the fire rammed into her and held her to the ground. Flames bursted around Moros as he snarled at Robin 23:52, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans